Promise
by LittlexWiltedxRose
Summary: REPOSTED! I NEEDED TO FIX SOMETHING! SORRY: A childhood friend of Max's shows up unexpected and she is PISSED! but is she really? WHy is she here? What does she want? And how does Max and the team react to the real reson why she is here? Better than it so
1. Forever

LittlexWiltedxRose: Hey readers! nervously smiling Well this is my first fic ever and well…

Truth: She's a little nervous

Love: It being her first story and all but I think she did ok smiles reassuringly

Pain: Don't plan for it to be too long

Truth: Cause she doesn't really have the patience

Pain: or brain power

Love: That's not nice!

LittlexWiltedxRose: sweat drops Uh these are my mind helper type voices… um yea...Welcome to my mind I suppose. If you wanna know more check out my bio.Anyway getting to the story, be kind I understand it probably needs a lot of work but it's my first. Hopefully they'll get better.

Disclaimer: I own nothing involved in any story ever created be me. Except Love, Truth, and Pain but they aren't that important.

* * *

Promise

Chapter 1: Forever

* * *

"First class my ass… When I get my hands on him… grr…" A young girl mumbled from her seat next to the window aboard a plane. Her arms were crossed angrily and she glared at the sleeping man next to her. He was huge! And snoring loud enough to wake up a whole country. She glared again before turning back to her window. Drip. Drip. Drip. She felt something wet on her shoulder and turned to see the obese man currently drooling on her while he snored some more. "EWW! Get off me!" She yelled out pushing the man back over to his side. She peered over his belly her sharp blue eyes overlooking the man. She glared a bit before standing up trying to climb over the huge mountain of a man to make it to the bathroom. After a long climb over the man she made it to the isle and started to the bathrooms.

She freshened herself up and looked up into a large mirror. A young girl around 15 glared bored back at her with sharp blue eyes. Bright blond hair was held back in two pigtails that reached just below her shoulders. She had a few freckles across the bridge of her nose which made her look adorable. Like a teddy bear. She hated teddy bears. She wore a dark blue shirt with a white collar that wasn't skin tight but wasn't loose either. She also wore a white tennis type skirt with pleats. And to top it off dark blue tennis shoes with multiple dark blue thin bangles on each wrist. A soothing voice of a stewardess came over the speaker. "All passengers please return to your seats and prepare for landing." The girl shrugged not exactly wanting to return to her seat next to the huge snoring mountain known as a man. Staring at her some more a thought made its way to her brain.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"_Maxie?" A little girl called out worriedly. "Maxie! Where are you?" The little girl started to cry. She had bright blond hair held back by a big red ribbon tied in a bow. She had crystal blue eyes and a few freckles across her nose. She wore a white t shirt and a red skirt. She sat down and curled her legs to her chest crying softly. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see a blond boy her age wearing a red shirt and white shorts. "Maxie?" she asked sniffling. "Don't cry Maddie I'm right here." He said with a sweet smile. "I-I t-thought you l-left me al-lone." She cried some more. He gave her a small sad smile and embraced her. "I would never leave you Maddie I promise." He said sweetly giving her a small kiss on her cheek. "You'll always be my friend right? You'll protect me." She said wiping her tears. "Always." He smiled.

* * *

_

End Flashback

* * *

"Now entering airport. Welcome to Japan." The pilot said over the loud speaker. "Japan. I'm coming Maxie." She said to herself before exiting the plane carrying her luggage. She looked the airport taking in all that was Japan. He promised. You promised Max. You'd never leave me. A promise is a promise.

* * *

LittlexWiltedxRose: Uh… well what do you think? I want honest opinions but don't be too brutal.

Love: Polite comments welcome!

Truth: Criticism too

Pain: Flames will be used to burn me slowly till the pain kills me…

LittlexWiltedxRose: Yes uh… well I hope you enjoyed it and ill get to work on chapter two! BUT PLEASE I STRESS YOU PLEASE! GIVE ME ATLEAST3 REVIEWS I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU LIKE OR WANT ME TO FIX! I JUST WANT TO PLEASE YOU!


	2. Rude People, Perverts, and Ankles

LittlexWiltedxRose: Woo Hoo! Second chapter yay me!

Truth: You'll probably never get past two…

Love: But it's still an accomplishment!

Pain: Accomplishments can't wash away all the failures…

Love: It still helps…

Truth: Not really…

LittlexWiltedxRose: O.o I see well... review please I want at least 3! It's not so much to ask for!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything… enough said.

* * *

**Promise**

**Chapter 2**

**Rude People, Perverts, and Ankles

* * *

**

"So many people my god!" She yelled out as she started on the streets of Tokyo Japan. An older man bumped into her shoulder and kept walking not even saying sorry. "Hey Jackass! Apologize next time!" She flipped him the bird before continuing down the streets. A woman walking by stepped on her foot and yelled at her like it was her fault. "Jerks." She grumbled and blew her hair out of her face before continuing on. She sighed this was different than the U.S. that was for sure. She looked down at the directions in her hand. They were in Japanese. "Just great!" She grumbled out and continued on the same road. She soon found herself looking around like a little lost puppy. "Just great." She grumbled and started down the busy streets. The streets grew deserted as she moved down the streets. "Must be the downtown part." She said to herself. "Hey baby, are you lost?" A voice sneered. She turned to see a middle age man who was partly bald and wore dirty clothes. "Pervert!" She yelled out horrified when the man came closer and put his hand on her butt.

"Come on baby you know you want it." He smirked and grabbed her arm. "Hey! Let me go you creep!" She started to kick at the man but he grabbed her leg and held her up against a wall. "You dirty disgusting pig! LET! ME! GO!" She was outraged and a bit scared of this guy. His hands began to roam her body and she started to cry in disgust. She was stronger than this she knew it why couldn't she get away. Suddenly the man was dragged away from her and she heard sounds of a fight. Whipping some of the tears from her eyes she looked to see the man being beaten to a pulp by a slate haired teen with dark red eyes. He looked to be her age or a year older. Once he finished the man he came to her and crouched down. "You alright." He asked his voice cold. She shivered how could a person sound so cold? "Y-yes I'm fine thank you." She said quietly and stood up. Pain shot through her leg and she whimpered before falling back to the ground. "Damn it!" She cried out and looked to see her ankle swollen like a balloon. "This is just great!" She yelled getting angry again. She heard a sigh and felt herself being lifted and turn to see the boy from earlier holding her bridal style.

"Lets get you to my friends home he'll fix that ankle of yours." He replied coldly before moving down the street. She blush realizing his one of his arms was very close to her butt. She blushed brighter and turned to see him smirking. 'Oh my god! Perverted Bastard!' Her mind screams. She dare not say it out loud, he might drop her on purpose and then she would be screwed. They entered a gate and she turn to see a dojo of some sorts. He starts banging on the door. "Rude much?" She glared at him. He simply glares back. The door opened revealing an annoyed raven haired teen. He had gold eyes and wore a yin and yang head band. He also wore a pair of dark baggy pants and a white Chinese style shirt with gold edges. He sees her and she could see the question in his eyes. "Hi there can you let us in and fix my ankle so this perverted guy can move his hands away from my ass?" She says with innocent eyes. He looks a little shocked and moves to let them in. The guy holding her sets me down on a couch and the other one gets a first aid kit.

She sat watching them with little interest when the door slams open and in comes another boy. He had brown eyes and dark blue hair in a ponytail. He wore a red vest over a yellow shirt with blue jeans and a hat. Next to him was another kid that didn't have eyes and had brown hair with glasses. He noticed her and gawked a little. "You know if you keep that pretty little mouth of yours open any longer the flies will come." She says rudely before turning back to the guy who was currently holding her. "Well are you going to fix my ankle or not?" She growled a little mad that they're all just gawking. The Chinese one quickly but gently bandaged her ankle. "Do you know where this address is? I can't read Japanese." She said showing them my directions. They look at each other and look at her a little. "What business do you have at this place?" The one with glasses asked. "It's really none of your business, now can you tell me where it is or not?" She snapped. "Well it's my business because this is the place you're looking for and this is my house." The blue haired one shot back at me. "Really?" She asked astounded at the odds. (A/N: Magical author powers… hehehe) "Well then can you tell me if a Max Tate lives here?" She asked. "Spoken for!" A cheery voice called out and in popped Max. She stared and he stared back. "Maddie?" He questioned his eyes wide with surprise. She gave a small smile and said with sad eyes. "Maxie… you promised…"

* * *

LittlexWiltedxRose: Review please! At least 3! PLEASE!

Love: It would be replied too and we would love you

Truth: chances are no one will, last time you only gottwo and it was becauseone was your friend, and the other probably morbid curiosity….

Pain: She has a point...

Truth: It was short…

Pain: Painfully short…

Love: Be positive and love her for what she can do!

REVIEW! PLEASE!

* * *

Review appreciation corner!

* * *

**CandyAssCutie**- Thank you Cutie Sisters for the lovely review. I'm glad I came here too! It's going to be so much fun!

**SpIkYtrIaNgLes**- Thanks and I'm glad you liked it! Sorry it took so long for the next chapter, by the by love your pen name XD


End file.
